


esta alegre impunidad

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, it's about the repression.png
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Cuando está irritado, a Jon le resulta difícil controlar el tirón que provocan sus palabras. Siempre está irritado con Tim.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reto Halloween 2020 fandomium





	esta alegre impunidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> Miradme, robando títulos de canciones otra vez y escribiendo escenas inconsecuentes. Esto es para el reto del discord de Fandomium y es una escena perdida, de pacotilla, con su poquito de represión y sus cosas de poderes raros del Archivista. Imagino que sería justo antes del 118.  
> Por unos temas pandémicos hace mucho que no escribo así que he recordado que no sé juntar dos frases complejas, pero bueno, ¿debe un fic tener argumento? ¿No es suficiente que dos personajes se odien y beban juntos?

Daisy y Basira son las primeras en levantarse de la mesa. Su marcha deja un vacío opresivo que hace que Jon se encuentre, de improviso, ofreciéndose a conducir al siguiente día. Lo dice tan bajo que está seguro de que el ruido del bar ahoga sus palabras, pero Tim, que no le ha mirado a los ojos en toda la tarde, contesta con una carcajada que hace temblar toda la mesa. Lo cierto es que Jon no se ha puesto tras un volante desde su fallida excursión a Norteamérica. Lo cierto es que la ruta a Great Yarmouth debería llevarles dos horas y media, pero sabe que serán menos de dos, a la velocidad a la que Tim conduce.

Cuando Tim se ríe, su risa se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Ahora le invade como si sus músculos fueran una herida abierta. Presiona el talón de las manos contra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, murmura “ni hablar”. Se niega en rotundo a meterse en un coche con él al volante, porque “no, Jon, ¿estás de coña? Conduces como un maníaco. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo.”

Sonríe sin levantar la mirada, un gesto forzado y mecánico, enseña demasiados dientes.

—¡Y especialmente llevando explosivos en la guantera!

Jon se gira sobre sí mismo, “¡Tim!”, mira detrás, a los lados, buscando algún signo de alguien que pueda haber destapado este, su encuentro clandestino de andar por casa. La voz incesante en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que no, que nadie está interesado en un par de tipos que parecen no haber dormido en tres semanas y están a medio camino del coma etílico. _Y además,_ quisiera preguntar, habría preguntado hace dos años, _por qué íbamos a llevar los explosivos en la guantera_. Tim continúa sacudiendo los hombros en silencio, y Jon se limita a apretar los labios y recolocarse en su asiento.

—Bien —sus dedos se aferran al borde de la mesa—. Bien. _Conduce tú entonces._

Aunque no es especialmente alto, sus ángulos tienen la virtud de ocupar más espacio del que debieran. Rodillas separadas por completo, muñecas huesudas que abarcan tanta superficie de la mesa como es posible. Hace años, décadas incluso que su incomodidad no se deja ver a través de movimientos nerviosos. No desde que era niño. Su abuela se encargó de hacer desaparecer los tics, de inculcarle la calma a través de la disciplina, y toda esa energía comenzó a salir por otros lados. No, Jon no es un tipo grande, pero se hace presente, se extiende en su espacio.

Es, de alguna manera, lo que ocurre ahora con su voz.

A pesar de que los hombros de Tim continúan temblando, se trata de un temblor distinto. Se estremece y Jon se da cuenta de que se ha inclinado al hablar, que su mirada taladra a Tim. Se obliga a relajar su postura: hombros bajos, entrelaza las manos frente a él; se hace pequeño de nuevo.

Tim dice “perfecto.” Dice “Jesús”, como si se tratase de un escupitajo y resoplando después. Se desdobla de su posición como si aquello fuera a librarle de la mirada de Jon y se lleva la pinta a los labios.

Cuando está irritado, a Jon le resulta difícil controlar el tirón que provocan sus palabras.

Siempre está irritado con Tim.

Le observa gesticular hacia la barra sin bajar la cerveza. Otras dos. Las pide en silencio, porque al día siguiente ambos podrían estar muertos, y porque, si está borracho, quizá esté menos aterrorizado. Jon no quiere saber eso, no quiere esa intersección entre Tim y él, pero la tiene. Igual que no quiere disfrutar esa oleada diminuta, constante, de miedo que inunda sus conversaciones, pero lo hace.

Se le ocurre, y empuja ese pensamiento lejos en cuanto acude a su mente, que si quisiera podría mantenerlo allí toda la noche con una palabra.

—Míranos.

Y Jon le mira. Tim se reclina en su asiento, es la primera vez en toda la tarde que busca sus ojos de forma voluntaria.

—Las cervezas de los jueves siguen siendo un éxito.

Jon resopla:

—No podría comparar.

Su comentario es automático y suena más mezquino de lo que pretendía. Ni siquiera está seguro de que le moleste, pero en el momento en el que Tim habla Jon está a años de distancia y todo parece más ligero. Algo parece hacer clic en el rostro de Tim, que de repente se relaja en una sonrisa amarga, pero tintada de nostalgia. Seguramente el alcohol.

—Qué quieres que te diga, jefe, tampoco era culpa nuestra que vivieras encadenado al escritorio.

Mientras habla se alisa una arruga que no existe en la camisa. Jon es consciente, entonces, de que las yemas de sus dedos son ásperas al contacto.

Es así como le llegan los secretos ahora, en pequeñas pinceladas.

Horas antes, Tim está a punto de no entrar en el bar. En el bolsillo derecho de su cazadora hay un mechero sin gas. Viaja con él se ponga lo que se ponga. Esconde las manos en los bolsillos y sus dedos se detienen una y otra vez en la rueda del encendedor, hasta que el escozor de su pulgar se extiende casi hasta la palma de su mano. No lo llamaría una costumbre, ni siquiera un ritual. Se trata, quizá, de una compulsión. Una de la que Jon no es partícipe, sólo adyacente.

Jon se aclara la garganta.

—Tim.

Es el momento en que las cervezas llegan a la mesa. Tim es Tim otra vez, pone los ojos en blanco y empuja una de ellas hacia Jon con los nudillos. “Ahórratelo,” y vuelve a no enfrentar su mirada:

—Mañana puedes sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando se acerque un camión, si quieres, me da igual. Pero hoy no me apetece beber solo.  
—No estoy seguro de que hayas elegido el mejor día para estar de resaca.

Tim chasquea la lengua. “Por qué cojones tienes que ser-”, y en un gesto repentino e impaciente agarra la mano de Jon y la gira sobre la mesa. Sus dedos se enroscan casi a la perfección en las cicatrices que Jude Perry dejó allí. Como si se diera cuenta de ello, apoya el pulgar en el interior de su muñeca, y Jon tiene un segundo para constatar lo que ya sabe, se reafirma en su aspereza antes de que lo hunda allí con fuerza. Tim lo mantiene en el sitio mientras empuja la jarra de cerveza contra su palma.

El simple hecho de que no trate de zafarse parece ser suficiente. Jon respira hondo, y Tim repasa la orografía de su quemadura con la punta de los dedos antes de retirar la mano.

— _De resaca_. Vas a tener suerte si no voy aún borracho.

Es el tipo de cerveza que le gusta a Tim, aprende. No es que Jon tenga paladar para la cerveza. No tiene paladar para ningún tipo de alcohol. Levanta la jarra y Tim no le devuelve el brindis, sino que se limita a hacer girar su vaso sobre la superficie de la mesa, así que Jon bebe y aguanta el regusto ácido con una mueca.

Al acabar se desdobla las mangas de la camisa, trata de cubrir tanta superficie de su mano quemada como le resulta posible.

La mirada de Tim viaja de su bebida al gesto de Jon, y sabe que quiere preguntar. Sobre Jude Perry, sobre Nikola Orsinov. Sabe que si lo hace será con la rabia burbujeando por cosas que no tienen que ver con Jon, que habrá una pizca de miedo que no podrá enmascarar en su rostro.

 _Declaración de Jonathan Sims_ , diría, bajando la voz, _en referencia a su quincuagésimo secuestro del año._ Le pondría dos dedos frente al rostro.

 _¿Qué se supone que tiene que ser eso?_ preguntaría él, _es una grabadora, no una pistola_.

Tim chasquearía la lengua y apretaría el gatillo imaginario. _Eso es lo que tú te crees._

Jon también se reiría.

Quizá.

Pero lo cierto es que Tim bebe en silencio y que Jon continúa pensando en el mechero que viaja en su bolsillo.

Sabe que estuvo a punto de perderlo hace años, en la azotea del Instituto. Fue la misma mañana que Elias mantuvo a Jon cerca de una hora a puerta cerrada en su despacho, sellando su nuevo puesto en el Archivo. Tim ya había estado en la azotea, pero aún así Jon recuerda haber percibido su presencia como una intrusión. Nervioso y enfadado como estaba, haciendo girar un cigarrillo entre los dedos en lo que era ya el tercer desliz del mes. Recuerda haber estado decepcionado, también, cuando en lugar de ofrecerle fuego Tim lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo “vaya, te han dejado salir de la cueva.”

Sabe ahora que hablaba de Elias, pero entonces le contestó con un bufido que Tim aceptó de buena gana. Con una sonrisa amplia y un “vale pero no me arañes”.

Sabe ahora que en lo que Jon tardó en subir los últimos peldaños que llevan a la azotea, Tim chasqueó la rueda dos, tres veces. Que cuando Jon abrió la puerta se sobresaltó, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el mechero. Que se lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo derecho de la cazadora y se apoyó de nuevo contra la baranda, con el café ya frío al lado.

Sabe que le costó días, si no semanas, quitar el olor a cera quemada de la cazadora de Danny. Que el mechero ya había estado allí, sin gas. Que durante mucho tiempo no sabía si había sido él, su imaginación. Que Danny un día no estaba, y él se había quedado con su cazadora, y que ahora pensaba, si bien no quería, no le interesaba, por qué, por qué _debería_ preguntar, si había sido aquel mismo olor. El tiempo que Jon había estado allí, si su ropa también había olido a cera quemada.

La mejilla de Tim tiembla:

—Para eso.

Jon baja la mirada. De nuevo, otra intrusión. Excepto que esta vez lo que Jon siente no es vergüenza, sino algo tenso y vacío en la boca del estómago. Una cosa a la que quizá ponga nombre más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo para compartimentalizarlo.

—No es como si tuviera un interruptor, Tim.

Podría hacerlo. Lleva haciéndolo meses. En cada conversación que tienen. Jon siente el hambre, siente el empuje de su patrón. Podría simplemente _Preguntar_ , y Tim sería un libro abierto más de lo que lo es ahora. Podría dejarle seco, enviarle tembloroso a casa. Y quizá su misión suicida no sería siquiera necesaria. Quizá Jon podría tomar el lugar del odio de Tim.

—Dios —Tim le da un trago a su cerveza—, ¿puedes ser normal cinco putos minutos?

Y Jon nota la risa burbujeando en su garganta. Jon no se ríe con todo el cuerpo, lo único que expresa con todo el cuerpo es incomodidad. Cuando se ríe se escapa en pequeñas oleadas, una risa demasiado aguda que parece ahogarle. La nota histérica, en el fondo de la garganta y en el picor de los ojos. Parece ser suficiente para Tim, que arruga la nariz.

—No me puedo creer que vaya a morir contigo.

Jon se frota los ojos con las mangas de la camisa. La risa le deja algo hueco en el pecho.


End file.
